If Only Hotel Rooms Were Soundproof
by ShippingIsMyReligion
Summary: Ross gets jealous after Kevin from Walk The Moon hits on Laura. He goes to confront her about it and let's just say one thing led to another. Raura.
1. Reunion

Another story...sorry it took so long. Something weird happened to my phone and everything I had typed magically disappeared. I was very ecstatic if you can't tell. -_-

Again...Rated M. This chapter isn't but the next one definitely is so be ready!

This story is basically a little twist on something Ross tweeted a couple of days ago.

Yes I know this didn't really happen and yes I know he was probably referring to playing music in his hotel room...but we're all dirty-minded and at least thought about it the wrong way at one point or another.

I don't know what else to say so enjoy!

WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...or don't...I really don't care.

* * *

"How do you turn this thing off?"

Ross looked over at Kevin from one of his favorite bands, Walk The Moon. His band was sharing a dressing room with them for the 106.1 BLI Summer Jam. He loved radio shows because not only did he get to perform, but he also got to watch other great artists perform and learn from them.

"I'm telling you man, put the phone down and enjoy life!"

Ross was never really an advocate of social media. He though life was too short to have your face stuffed in a screen. There is so much the world has to offer and people throw it away to check out what random people eat for lunch.

Kevin smiled when he found the end button and locked his phone, putting it in his pocket.

"Alright, alright man. You win. Phone is away." He puts his hands up.

Ross laughed.

"Hey who's Laura?" He asked Ross.

Ross's head snapped up. "Why...?"

"Damn..calm down. I just noticed people asking about her on Periscope and thought I'd ask."

"Oh...uh she's a friend. My co-star actually, on a Disney Channel show I'm on called Austin and Ally."

To him, she was definitely more than that but he wasn't going to let him know that, or anyone else for that matter.

Kevin nodded. "Gotcha. Well I gotta get going to M&G so I'll catch up with you later!" He walks out the room, hearing Ross mumble a goodbye.

* * *

It was almost time for R5 to go on stage and Ross was fiddling with his guitar strings, making sure they were all tuned. He immediately stopped when he heard the loud, energetic, laugh he kew all too well. And before you ask, no Ross didn't freeze because he heard the angelic voice he loves so much, or some sappy shit like that. He actually froze because of the other voice that was laughing along with Laura. He also knew that laugh, granted not as well, but he was pretty sure he had a good idea of who it was. He looked up to see Laura standing a few feet away from him, laughing with none other than Kevin himself. His face turned into a frown when he saw Laura throw her head back laughing and place a hand on Kevin's arm. He didn't even get a chance to say something to them because he heard their name being announced, signaling it was time to go on stage.

Throughout R5's whole performance, Ross's attention was elsewhere as much as he tried to hide it. He was too busy looking over to the side of the stage where Laura was talking with the entire Walk The Moon band, but most importantly, Kevin. He was so distracted that he kept missing crucial cues for his parts and kept messing up notes. Rocky even had to come over and make sure he was okay between songs. Ross just brushed him off and tried to get back into the performance but he was struggling knowing Laura was flirting with another guy just out of the corner of his eye.

Ross was seeing all green by the end of his performance. Jealousy green that is. He knew he had a thing for Laura, hell, everyone else probably knew too, but he would never fully admit it to anyone but himself. But let's be honest, how could he not have a thing for her? She has a smile that could light up a room, a laugh that makes you laugh, not to mention a killer body, and on top of all that, she was his love interest on TV for 4 years so he got to experience her lips first hand and they're not easy to forget, thats for sure.

As soon as they finished the last song Ross left the stage all too quickly and walked straight over to Laura, who was now alone because WTM was getting ready to perform. He went to say something to her but was stopped by a crew member pulling her away so she could introduce the next act.

"Sorry Ross! We'll talk later okay?" She smiled back at him as she was being pulled away.

He sighed and nodded, walking back to his dressing room to get the sweat off his body, find a nice, cold drink of water, and calm down before he said something he knew he would regret. He knew he shouldn't be this jealous considering he wasn't her boyfriend and had no jurisdiction over who she talked to, but just the thought of her with another guy made his stomach twist.

He could hear Laura introducing none other than Walk The Moon. He crushed his water bottle in his hand when he heard Kevin thanking Laura for the great intro and her giggling. Calm Ross. Calm.

Just as he laid back on the couch, thinking, a quiet knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He raised his eyebrows figuring it was just one of his siblings. "You do know you don't need to knock right!" he yelled towards the door. The handle turned and the door pushed open revealing Laura.

"Okay then smart ass, just know it's not my fault if I walk in on you changing!" she let out her infamous giggle.

Ross sat up as quickly as possible, trying to fix his blonde, moppy, mess of hair.

"Oh, Laura! Hey! Sorry, I thought you were just one of my siblings! I didn't mean-"

"Its fine Ross, calm down" Laura giggled some more and made her way across the room to sit next to him on the couch. "So how have you been Mr. Rockstar?" She winked.

He smiled at her wink. He missed seeing those. "I'm good. Getting excited to start touring soon"

"Oh yeah! How exciting! I know it's your favorite thing to do!" she winked again.

Her winks were going to be the death of him. He hadn't seen them in a while and seeing them again was igniting feelings in him he knew he shouldn't be feeling. He took in her whole outfit, looking her up and down. In technical terms it would be considered checking her out. He was doing all the above with no shame. He started at her feet and worked his eyes up her legs, following their long length. He sucked in a breath when his eyes reached the split in her skirt. He let his eyes linger there for a second before continuing upwards to the skin exposed between the top of the skirt and the bottom of her leather crop top. If only she knew what her wearing leather did to him. His eyes continued upwards to her face where she was biting her lip and looking down at her hands, blushing. He had the greatest urge to kiss those lips.

He figured Laura had figured out he was checking her out which explained her blushing. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, actually he was-Kevin, but he gained the courage and raised his hand to Laura's face and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. He didn't want to pass up another opportunity with her because another guy could swoop in and take her away and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take anymore.

"Don't be embarrassed, you look gorgeous." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She blushed even more, smiling lightly at him. "I miss this. I miss us."

"I do too." Ross said, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

Okay so maybe he skipped out on a few details earlier. No, him and Laura had not actually ever dated, but they somewhat acted like a couple and both knew the feelings were there. Back when they were still filming the show, they would always be in one or the other's dressing room cuddled up, watching movies or sleeping. No one would ever question them because they figured it was none of their business and that Ross and Laura would say something when they felt like it. They also would occasionally kiss when they were in private. The kisses would often get pretty heated but they would always stop before things could go too far. They never really spoke of it after the fact though. After filming ended, they were both so busy that they never talked about their relationship.

She leaned more into him as well, letting her eyes flutter shut. They both sat there, taking the moment in until someone came barging through the door making them jump apart quickly.

"Oh sorry…was I inter-" Rydel asked with Ellington right behind her.

"No! I uh-I was just leaving!" She said standing up, smoothing out her skirt. "I'll see you later Ross." She smiled warmly at him then left the room after saying goodbye to Rydel and Ellington.

"Way to ruin a moment guys." Ross mumbled and laid back on the couch, getting lost in his thoughts again.

* * *

Ross sat in his hotel room, strumming his guitar randomly. He had a tendency of doing that when he was in deep thought. It helps him think. The rest of the band went out to get drinks after the concert ended but he wasn't feeling up to it after his little run in with Laura. He started noticing notifications on his phone from twitter so opened the app and read some tweets. The first thing he saw was a tweet from Kevin to Laura thanking her for the great introduction on stage tonight. Ross frowned and read the replies under it. He grew more and more jealous as he read comments telling them to date and others that said Kevin had followed her. He looked for himself and sure enough, there her name was. He found it ironic because he recalled Kevin making Riker follow him but he didn't even follow him back. As he was creeping he got another notification saying that Laura had tweeted Kevin back. Ross rolled his eyes as he read even more replies saying she followed him back and he couldn't help but get agitated. Wasn't that guy like 30? In Ross's opinion, Laura needed no part of him.

His jealousy took over and he decided to close the twitter app and open his Messages app. He pulled up his messages with Laura.

 _Hey Laura._

 _Hey Ross, what's up?_

Ross wasted no time with casual conversation. He went straight to his point.

 _Where are you staying?_

 _The Hilton right near the stadium._

 _…me too._

He stopped for a second and thought. Like he said before, he wasn't going to pass up anymore opportunities with Laura so he text her again.

 _Can we meet up?_

 _Um sure. Where?_

Ross thought about how he didn't need his family bursting in on them again.

 _Are you alone in your room?_

 _Uh yeah…lol_

 _Sorry, I just don't want to be interrupted by my siblings anymore lol._

 _Hahaha I understand Ross. I'm on the 9th floor in room 27._

 _Okay I'll be there in a few._

 _Okay…oh, btw…you don't need to knock…but you better hope i'm not changing ;)_

Ross looked down at the last message she sent and let his jaw drop. He had so many dirty things flooding into his mind. It's times like these when he's assured that it's a good thing all his thoughts aren't broadcast for the world. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and stood up, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. What? A guy can't smell good for a girl he likes?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, R5, LAURA, ROSS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. IF I DID, ROSS AND LAURA WOULD HAVE TOTALLY HOOKED UP BY NOW.

Do me a solid and review this please!


	2. Jealousy

Yep so here's the second part...geez it took like 2 months and I'm so sorry about that. I honestly just got really lazy this summer...

Well that and getting ready for college..but still, no excuse.

Yes, this is the Rated M chapter so beware. This is also the final one for this story.

Oh yeah...shocker but I actually tried to edit this, but I kinda half-assed it so it's probably still horrible.

Don't enjoy this too much.

WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...or don't...I really don't care.

* * *

"Ross reached her room about 10 minutes later. He stopped at her door ready to knock until he remembered her last text to him. He smirked and slowly turned the handle and pushed to door open. "Laura?"

"Come in!"

He came fully into the room to see her laying on the bed in pj shorts and a crop top pj shirt with her wet hair falling down her shoulders. She looked so beautiful, he almost forgot about his jealousy. That was until her phone buzzed and she smiled at it.

"Sorry Ross, one second…It's just Kevin. You know him right?" she glanced up at him before smiling at her flip phone again.

Ross clenched his jaw and fists, trying to remain calm. "Um yeah, I know the guy. He's not that great though."

Laura frowned and glanced up at him. "What do you mean? I saw you guys hanging out and he speaks highly of you!"

Laura got another text from him and grabbed her phone to reply. She giggled as she read the text and that was the final straw for Ross.

"Laura, don't you think he's too old for you? I heard he was like 35." He crossed his arms.

Laura giggled again. "Okay first of all, he's 28." Ross rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Second of all, he's just my friend! We've been bonding over music we listen to. And third, is that jealousy I'm sensing?" She smirked at him.

Ross smirked back. "If I was jealous...I would be doing something more like this." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked her in the eyes and placed his large hand on her lower leg, slowly running it up her thigh.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became uneven as his hand inched higher. Her eyes shot open and she jumped when he squeezed her upper thigh. It left her skin tingling. Her little thighs fit so well in his burly hands, in fact her whole body did.

He chuckled and removed his hand. "See? Not jealous at all!"

She gave him a devious grin. "Sooo you're telling me you wouldn't mind if I was with Kevin right now..." She got on her knees so she could whisper in his ear, "and I had my hands on him like this.." He closed his eyes as she placed her right hand on his upper thigh moved it upwards past his zipper and under his floral button down. He shivered as he felt her cold hand touch his skin. "And I touched him like this.." She kissed his ear and moved her hand higher, brushing it over his nipples.

His eyes shot open when she abruptly pulled away and smirked at him. "N-no?"

She got up and started to walk away. "Well I guess I'll just go give Kevin a call and-"

Ross grabbed her around the waist and took her back to the bed and threw her down gently, hovering over her on his hands and knees. "You will be calling no one but me."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion but shrugged it off. "But I thought you weren't jealous?"

"I lied." He leaned down and kissed her neck, trying to leave a mark.

Her hands instantly flew up to his hair as his hand trailed down to her legs, pulling them apart slightly. He adjusted himself so one knee was between her legs, dangerously close to her core.

"Ross?" Laura pulled at his hair lightly so he would look up at her.

"Yes, Laura?" He leaned down, leaving light kisses all over her face, but avoided her lips.

"What are we?" She kept her hands in his hair, running her fingers through his blond locks to keep it out of his face.

He stopped mid-forehead kissing and looked her in the eyes, trying to get a read on what she was thinking. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth ready to say exactly what his heart was telling him to say. Like he said before, he wasn't going to let anymore opportunities slip by. "Well…I don't know about you, but I'm tired of kissing you then leaving and wondering when the next time I'm going to see you is. I'm tired of pretending we aren't really something when you and I know damn well that we are. I'm tired of seeing you date other guys. And most importantly, I'm tired of not having you in my arms when I wake up. Laura I-I love you. Fuck that…I'm _in love_ with you." He took a deep breath after he finished and watched her face, looking for some sort of reaction. He started to get worried as she just sat there and stared into his eyes. He was starting to think the worst, and that was that Laura didn't reciprocate his feelings, and just wanted to be friends. His worries were quickly put to rest when Laura's face broke into the biggest smile and she pulled his head down so she could finally kiss his lips.

She kissed him with so much force and passion that Ross was almost certain that she felt the exact same way he did. They kissed for what felt like eternity, but was only about a minute or so before Laura pulled away for air.

Ross leaned his forehead on hers, breathing heavily along with her.

"Well, you don't have to be tired anymore," she whispered, "because I'm SO in love with you too." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and leaned down, pecking her lips multiple times, speaking in between each kiss. "God" _kiss_. "I love" _kiss_. "you" _kiss_. "so" _kiss_. "damn" _kiss_. "much" _kiss_. "Ms. Laura Marano" _kiss_.

She started giggling and smirked. "You're so sappy and romantic! It's so cute!"

He chuckled and gave her a mischievous smirk. "I don't think cute is the word you want to use to describe the guy on top of you right now with his knee so close to your-" He inched his knee up higher and higher until she squealed and squeezed her legs tight together, preventing him from moving more. "That's what I thought."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"Gladly gorgeous." He winked and leaned down kissing her again. He felt her start to relax into the kiss and the tight grip her legs had on his knee slowly faded. He quickly took advantage of it and moved his knee up to brush against her almost bare core, considering her shorts left little for imagination.

She quickly pulled away and gasped as she felt his knee touch her. She shivered. "You tricked me!"

"Baby, all's fair in love and seduction." He winked.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Ross…it's all's fair in love and _war_."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a lover not a fighter."

She shook her head knowing thats not exactly what the saying meant but decided not to argue him on it. Instead she took that moment to flip them over so she was on top of Ross. She sat up so she was sitting on his groin, causing his hands to instantly fly to her hips. "My turn.." she leaned down and whispered in his ear, half way grinding on him in the process.

He let out a low groan and squeezed her hips lightly, shutting his eyes.

She started to kiss is neck, sucking and licking all over. She made her way to his Adams apple and licked around it before biting it gently. She smirked as she felt his hands start to move from their firm grip on her hips around to her barely covered ass cheeks. She sat up slightly and ran her hands down his floral print button down. She wasted no time unbuttoning the shirt, which didn't take long considering he only had three buttons buttoned to begin with. Once she got it open, she ran her finger nails across his skin. She leaned down and ran her tongue along his chest, causing him to him breath deeply.

His large hands started to squeeze her ass firmly, causing her to grind down a little more on him. He groaned again as he felt her hot tongue flick across one nipple then the other shortly after. His eyes shot open when he felt her tongue leave his skin and he looked up at her curiously.

She moved her body further down on his legs so she was no longer sitting on his groin. She bent down and started kissing his torso again, but this time much lower. She was leaving little bite barks all over his toned stomach. She started leaving kisses leading down towards his happy trail and her hands followed suit, rubbing across his heated skin. Her hands finally reached his belt and she once again wasted no time undoing his belt and unbuttoning his black jeans. She moved off of him so he could get them off with ease. Once he was finished she got right back into her first position, which consisted of her sitting on his groin. It was different this time though, because there were only thin pieces of fabric separating their cores from each other. She was sure he could feel the heat radiating from beneath her shorts. She leaned down and kissed him hard again, letting their tongues get tangled together.

His hands instantly went back to her ass and he gave her another squeeze. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her slowly grind onto him.

She bit his lower lip lightly as she started grinding more and more, wishing the clothes weren't in the way.

Ross pulled away from her lips but let her continue to grind on him. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I'm almost at my point of no return." He groaned again as she moved her hips in a new pattern against his ever-growing erection.

Laura leaned down and kissed him again. She grabbed his hands that were on her ass and moved them up slightly so they were on the verge of entering the back of her shorts. "I'm way past my point of return." She pushed his hands ever-so-slightly and they slid in the back of her shorts with ease. She gasped as she felt his cold hands touch her bare ass.

Ross froze when his hands entered her shorts. So many thoughts were running through his mind. _His hands were on Laura's bare ass. This was really happening. Her ass was so soft. She just put his hands in her pants. He had been dreaming of this day forever. This was really happening._ But one thought stood out to him the most. "No underwear?" He smirked at her and squeezed lightly.

She smirked back. "Like you said before, all's fair in love and seduction." She ground her hips into him even more as he rubbed her ass. She moved her hands so they were on either side of his head and her hair fell around their faces. She stared into his eyes as they both let out low groans.

They were both excited by this whole experience. Sure they had done stuff together before, but it never got this far. The most they had done was strip down to their underwear and make out. Never had Ross ever had his hands inside her pants or had she grinded on him as hard as she did. This was a whole new level, and neither of them planned on stopping anytime soon.

Ross pulled his hands out of her shorts and placed them at the hem of her crop top, still stopping to look at her for consent.

She sat up and raised her arms to make it easy for him.

He slowly pulled it over her head, taking in every inch of her skin as it was revealed. Once he fully got it off he tossed it to the side. "No bra either?" He smirked at her again.

She shrugged and moved her hair out of the way. "One less thing for you to take off I guess." She winked. She gasped as he quickly flipped them over so he was once again on top of her.

"Got that right." He leaned down and started kissing her neck. He was sure he was leaving marks but he didn't care. His lips trailed down to her chest and his tongue circled around her left nipple before he flicked his tongue across it, making her shiver and arch her back. He took her into his mouth and sucked gently while fondling the other one with his hand.

She let out low groans and kept her back arched as he did the same with her other nipple.

He kissed his way down to her shorts and hooked his thumbs into the sides of them, pulling them down slowly. He stared up at her as he did it, looking for a signal that she didn't want him to continue, but he found nothing but love and lust in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her hip and worked his way closer and closer to her core. He could hear her breathing becoming uneven the closer he got. He grabbed her thighs and gently pulled them apart so he could fit his body in between. He situated himself so his whole body was laying between her legs and her legs were over his shoulders and down his back. He finally broke their eye contact to look face to face with her heated core. He kissed her gently causing her to gasp again. He repeated his action, this time sticking his tongue out in the process.

She shivered and whimpered slightly. "Ross…just do it already…please."

Her begging was enough to drive him over a cliff, so he did exactly as told. He placed his mouth on her and started to eat her out.

Laura couldn't maintain her composure and started bucking her hips and squeezing her legs around his head. He reached one hand up to hold her hips still and used the other to play with her clit as his tongue dove in and out of her. She let out low moans and reached her hands down to keep his head in place.

"Yes Ross, right there. Oh yes." She threw her head back.

He let his tongue lick her clit a few times earning louder moans from her. He decided to stay there and took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. He stuck a finger into her as well.

"Oh God Ross, more. Please." She tightened her grip on his shaggy hair.

Ross listened to her demand and added another finger. He pumped in and out of her a few times before adding a third finger, making it a tight fit.

She let out a semi-loud groan and arched her back even more. "I'm almost there baby. Shit.."

Ross had already figured she was close because he could feel her tightening around his fingers. He continued to pump his fingers into her and flicked his tongue across her clit. Her legs started shaking and her walls convulsed around his fingers, but he didn't let up. He kept going, wanting her to ride out her orgasm to the final second. He curled his fingers upward in her, and she arched her back and gasped. He only let up when her body stopped shaking and her breathing started evening. He crawled up her body and smirked at her.

"That was…wow.." She breathed.

"Oh I know…or should I say _heard_ …along with the rest of this floor." He chuckled.

She hit his arm, blushing. "Oh shut up, Ross!" She flipped them over so she was on top. She started sliding down his body again, keeping eye contact with him. She pulled his boxers down as she went. She bit her lip when she finally broke eye contact with him to look down and what she uncovered. Her eyes got a little wide and she felt him stifle a chuckle.

She responded by grabbing him in her hand, firmly.

He groaned in response. This was a dream come true. Laura's warm, soft hand around his girth. "Laura…"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled as she gently stroked him.

"I can't wait anymore or I'm going to burst. We need to do this now."

She smirked up at him. "Who's laughing now?"

He grunted. "Neither of us once I'm inside you." He gently moved her off of him and got up to find his jeans. Once he did, he went in the back pocket and grabbed his wallet, pulling a condom out. He went back to Laura on the bed and showed it to her to explain why he got up so suddenly.

She nodded and got back on top of him again.

"Will you do the honors?"

She smirked at him. "Don't mind if I do." She took it from him and ripped the foil with her teeth. She pulled it out and slowly rolled it over Ross.

He groaned as he watched and felt her doing it. "Laura…let's not be a tease right now."

She giggled and finished adjusting it. She moved her body up so their cores were aligned. This was really about to happen. They were about to have sex with each other for the first time. As much as they'd try to deny it, they both had wanted this for so long. Ross could feel the heat radiating from Laura on his dick. He licked his dry lips and grabbed her hips. She slowly eased herself down onto him, both of them groaning in the process. She kept going until he was fully in her. She stayed still for a moment, both of them taking in the feeling of him inside of her. That was something they would never forget. The first time they were one. Ross started to move her hips a little when he could no longer take the lack of friction. Laura moved all her hair to one side and placed her hands on his chest. She started to rock back and forth on him. They both let out more groans. Laura started it pick up her pace and changed her pattern, deciding to bounce up and down instead. Ross helped her by guiding her hips as he thrust his own hips to meet hers. He let out a few grunts. Laura let out a loud moan and scraped her nails along his chest as she rode him.

"God, Ross…" Laura let out another moan.

Laura's moans were like music to his ears. He'd been waiting so long to hear it, but the real icing on the cake was her moaning _his name_.

Laura leaned down and kissed him as she rode him. Their tongues tangled in a passionate kiss. Ross took advantage of it and grabbed her ass cheeks, flipping them over without slipping out of her. He grabbed her smooth legs and placed them around his waist. He leaned his elbows on each side of her head and started to move inside her again, this time as slowly as possible. Her hips grinded upwards to meet his thrusts and she moaned lowly into his ear, biting it lightly.

"Oh Ross..." She breathed.

Ross was determined to make her scream. He reached his hand down between them and rubbed his thumb on her clit. He got the reaction he wanted. She arched her back and bit her lip trying to hold back.

Ross smirked, "We don't want the neighbors to hear do we?"

She glared, breathing hard. "Ugh...you're doing this on purpose."

"Why of course I am." He started to get a little rougher with his thrusts. He knew she was close. He rubbed her clit faster and felt her walls tightening around him.

"Shit Ross, don't stop please...I'm so close!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry...I don't plan on ever stopping." He grunted and continued pounding into her. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her nipples again.

That put her over the edge. She couldn't hold on anymore. "FUCK...ROSS...OH MY GOD!" Her body started convulsing as she reached her climax.

Ross once again didn't stop until she could no longer move. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"I told you you'd be calling no one but me." He smirked.

Her jaw dropped as what he had said earlier dawned on her. "Ross!" She blushed, "Well now it's your turn to call my name." She smirked and flipped them over again. She quickly disposed of the condom. She got back on top and rubbed herself on his dick. She slid down his body, grabbed him, and stroked him up and down. Her juices were all over him so they were all good in the lubricant department.

His took in a sharp breath as he felt her rub him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came because he was already on the verge when she came around him earlier. "Laura...mmm" He groaned.

She looked down at his dick curiously. She always wondered what she tasted like. She'd masturbated before but she had never tasted herself before. She thought 'what better time to get kinky than now?'. She glanced up at Ross who had his eyes shut, groaning. She leaned down and flicked her tongue across the tip.

Ross's eyes shot open and he looked down at what she was doing. "Shit Laura..." His dick twitched.

She leaned down and licked from the base up to the tip. She repeated that a few times, tasting herself. 'Not bad' she thought. She took him fully into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around him.

"Ugh...God..." Ross moved his hands to her hair and tangled them in there.

Laura licked the vein along the underside of his dick, earning another twitch out of him. She took him in her mouth again, slowly easing him further and further in until he hit the back of her throat. She sucked on him and fondled his balls.

He was so close and couldn't take it anymore. His hips twitched, accidentally pushing himself further into her mouth.

She was a little shocked at first and almost choked but managed to recover. She relaxed her throat and let him in. He fit fully into her. She hummed against him earning a loud groan from him. She swallowed, allowing him to go a little deeper.

That was all it took. He started to pull back as he started to cum.

Laura kept him in place, bobbing her head up and down still.

"OH MY-LAURA...OH SHIT!" His grip on her hair tightened.

Laura continued to suck and swallow until she felt him going limp in her mouth. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth and crawled up his body.

"Hmm...we taste good together." She winked and wiped the corner of her mouth, licking her finger.

He shook his head. "You're so naughty Ms. Marano...who would've thought." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

They groaned and pulled apart. Ross rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"What?!" He groaned as Laura ran her hand over his dick, making him come to life again.

"Um sir, I'm sorry but we have received multiple noise complaints coming from this room."

Laura moved and sat on top of him, grinding on him without letting him inside her.

He grunted. "Uh...yeah. I uh- I'm not sure why'd they say that. Shit..."

The concierge cleared his voice at the other end of the line. "Well sir, I'm sorry but if we have any more complaints we will have to ask you to leave this hotel."

Ross groaned. "Yeah...okay bye." He slammed the phone down.

Laura giggled as she kept grinding and teasing him. "What was that all about?"

"Well apparently multiple people complained about the _noise_ coming from this room." He chuckled.

Laura stopped moving and blushed. "Oh my god!" She got off him and covered her red face.

"I told you not to be so loud Laura geesh..." He smirked.

She punched his arm. "You were just as loud if I recall correctly!"

He threw his hands up. "Okay..okay...guilty as charged." He smirked and rolled on top of her. "But that just means we have to be more quiet this round." He winked.

"And who said there was going to be another round?" She smirked.

"Hmm...if I had to guess, I'd say this guy down here decided for us." He gestured downward at his dick.

She laughed out loud and kissed him quickly. "Okay fine...but we have to be quiet. We can't afford to get kicked out. We would never hear the end of it from your siblings."

"Deal!" He leaned down and kissed her neck. "I wish this room was soundproof..." He mumbled.

"You and me both babe."

* * *

Laura sat in the airport waiting for her flight with her mom and assistant.

"Laura honey, you're glowing this morning!" Her mom smiled at her.

Laura blushed. "Oh...uh thanks mom!" She awkwardly looked down at her iPad to avoid eye contact with her mom because she knew her mom could read her like an open book. The last thing she needed was her mom finding out about her extracurricular activities last night. She opened her Twitter app and started to look at her timeline. She scrolled through retweeting some fans and replying. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Ross's tweet.

 _If only hotel rooms were soundproof..._

She blushed and looked around making sure no one was looking at her. She bit her lip and smiled remembering last night and this morning.

Ross and Laura had to go their separate ways but not before another round in the shower. They had different radio shows to perform at, but they knew they'd see each other soon because they had a few events coming up that were the same. They were just happy they were more than friends now. They didn't have to go around screaming it to the media, but they had a label now that they could tell their friends and family.

She smiled at his tweet and favorited it. As soon as she did it she got worried about people figuring out what that was all about. After all, that tweet could be taken down a very naughty path if you had the mind for it.. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Why did she care? They were together and that's all that mattered. No one or nothing was getting between them anymore...Not even the most annoying hotel neighbors.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, R5, LAURA, ROSS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. IF I DID, ROSS AND LAURA WOULD HAVE TOTALLY HOOKED UP BY NOW.

Do me a solid and review this please!


End file.
